Guilty heart's
by maya-chan14
Summary: Lucy felt unwanted by everyone in the guild.She thought they were family, but she guessed wrong. Will they be able to find her in time? Or will they lose someone special.
1. Betrayal

**New STORY! Random~ Anywho I can't think of the ending for 'Be As One!' so put that aside for now! I was just thinking of this randomly~ I have no particular plot yet!XD**

**Disclaimers: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! Standard disclaimers applied!**

**Let's start!**

* * *

><p>I felt like dying this very minute. I was just saying the truth to them. Heck I was the one that got tricked in the first place! I didn't know that telling the truth could be a bad thing. Guess I was wrong to see that. Especially from my so called 'family'.<p>

Why? Let me share you what has been happening to me for these past few days.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking back from the guild. Earlier I had said to Lisanna that I was fine with her borrowing some of my clothes. I was perfectly fine, she was practically like a sister to me. Yea, you know Lisanna. The girl that was lost about years ago, It happens to be she was alive and got sucked into Edolas. We found her when the incident happened about the anima taking the magic source from here in Earthland._

_Well setting that aside. When we finished the fight in Edolas, all of us came back. Of course Lisanna came back too. The funny thing was I was feeling uneasy when Natsu and her was always together. Seeing Natsu beam in delight when he was with her. He was so different when we were just talking and stuff. Then I told this to Mira, Levi and Erza, seeing as they are my friends. It pained me to know it from them too._

_"Lucy aren't you just jealous of them?" Mira asked, a hint of doubt in her tone._

_"Yea, You act like that" Erza added._

_"No! Why would I be jealous of them? They are my friends you know!" I said to them. Wherein they gave me doubting looks._

_"Lu-chan we know you like Natsu, but can't you be happy for them? I mean they are childhood friends you know" Levi said uneasy. It sounded as if she was lecturing me at the same time didn't approve of my behavior. I gawked at them, speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from them. I thought they would understand me. I know I have been here for a year or two maybe, but Lisanna growed up here I know. But it hurt... I felt betrayed._

**_End of Flashback_**

So why did I felt like dying? Because earlier today I talked to Lisanna why she acted differently with me. All that I said that was nice she made them sound bad. Especially when she said to the others that "no one was decent here. They are all fools running around in circles". But that wasn't what I said to her. I said "Everyone here are funny in their own way. I guess it's true on what everyone says. Don't judge a book by it's cover". So when I was back at the guild everyone surrounded me, and asked me why I said they were fools and no one is decent. I explained to them what happened, but no one believed me. All of them gave me glares, disgusted looks. No one lend a ear to listen to me, all of them, no one did. I knew Master Makarov wasn't around so I didn't have anyone to back me up. Erza, Mira, Levi, Gray,Lisanna and Natsu didn't care to listen to what I was explaining to them. They didn't care anymore, all because they believed Lisanna more.

"Well I'm sorry IF I did anything wrong, but I'm saying the truth. I know I didn't belong here in the first place, not never. Don't worry you won't see me ever again" I said to everyone. They just looked at me, I think they were processing what I said. But the thing that pained me most was that, all of them never dared to object. I knew it they didn't even treat me like family from the start. I backed away from them holding the tears in. From the corner of my eye I saw Lisanna smirk at me, telling me she had won. She did and I couldn't do anything about it.

With that I ran away fast from the guild, not turning back. I didn't care what they think of me anymore, all I know was that no one , and I mean no one was a genuine person, I couldn't trust anyone. The tears that was running down my eyes blurred my vision, and to add it up it started raining on this cold,dark evening.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Lucy would think of us like that" Erza said, sad and angry at the same time. She was sitting down eating a cake. Levi beside her reading a book, nodded at what she said.<p>

"Yea, and she was such a sweet, innocent looking person" Mira chimed in, bringing them some drinks. Natsu, Gray and Lisanna was with them, sitting around the table.

"I can't believe I liked her" Gray said. Plopping his head on the table.

"And I thought she was different too" Natsu popped in. His arm slung around Lisanna's shoulders.

"We can't blame her, who would thought she was such a fraud and a lier" Lisanna added. Everyone nodded at what she said.

Everyone inside the guild turned their heads towards the doors, when it busted open. Revealing their dear Master with a solemn look.

"Welcome back master" Erza greeted him. In return he nodded, entering the guild. Stopping in the center to look at everyone. He was disappointed at them. And clearly the look he was giving them, made them curious.

"What's the matter Master?" Mira asked him.

"Where is Lucy?" Makarov asked them. Some shrugged, some didn't answer, and some didn't bother to say anything.

"We don't know, all we know is we won't ever see her again" Natsu said. A hint of anger and disgust in his voice. Some nodded at what he said.

"My dear childs, you have gravely disappointed me with your attitudes" Makarov said. Making them give him a weird look.

"Why Gramps? Wha'd we do wrong?" Natsu asked him.

"Because you made her suffer. And think that she could trust no one. But I know why she would think that..." Makarov trailed off. Erza was thinking about it, so was Mira and Gray. Lisanna scrowled, but immediately hid it with a confused look. But Makarov saw it.

"But what she did was WRONG!" Natsu shouted at him. He was getting angry remembering what she had said earlier. He thought she was so different from the others. That he could trust him with everything, but no she wasn't. She was just a lier.

"No Natsu. Everyone is at fault here, especially Lisanna" Makarov said grimly. Looking at Lisanna with a solemn look.

"Wha-" Natsu started but was cut off by Makarov.

"Do you even know why I took Lucy in like a child that was rightfully here?" Makarov asked them. Some shook their heads, so he continued.

"It's because she has no one anymore. Her mother Layla, my friend, had died. Her Father didn't bother to take care of her anymore, everyone left her. So in return to Layla's final wish I took her to Fairy Tail, here our home. I told her that she will have someone with her when she's here. And she did, those sad eyes I saw last time was lifted off them, and was replaced with the bright, shining eyes you saw her with. But you all made her feel like she wasn't wanted by many, so in return those shining eyes she had, dulled, became lifeless when I saw her running away from here. She was crying" Makarov said to everyone. No one dared to speak, all was shocked to know that they made her cry and feel unwanted.

"But why would we care? She didn't belong here right?" Lisanna spoke, breaking the silence. Immediately Makarov's eyes glared at her, making her flinch. Natsu saw this, instantly he blocked Makarov's sight from her. Glaring back at him.

"Don't glare at Lisanna!She didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu shouted at him once again. Erza, Gray and Mira nodded. Defending their white haired take-over friend.

"Insolent children! Watch and you will know who did wrong!" Makarov roared to them. They shut up, cowering together in fright. Soon Makarov summoned a giant Lacrima ball in front of everyone. (A/N: Remember the thing Mira used when she asked help from Laxus when Phantom was attacking Fairy Tail? Yea that one!Just imagine it bigger!XD)

Soon the lacrima was displaying an image. It was Lucy and Lisanna talking earlier.

_"Hey Lisanna, why did you told Mira and the others wrong things?" Lucy asked her. Lisanna smirked at her._

_"Why? Because I want them to hate you! You don't belong here! Your just a B*tch that appeared when I was gone!" Lisanna shrieked at her._

_"Why? I didn't do anything bad to you!" Lucy shouted back. Defending herself._

_"Didn't do anything wrong? You stole everyone from me! I'm just taking them back!" Lisanna shouted._

_"But why make me look like a lier! I never said anything about them like that! I told you that Everyone here are funny in their own way. I didn't judge them, neither with you!" Lucy argued back._

_"So? You still stole them from me!" Lisanna said._

_"I didn't I just befriended them!What's your problem!" Lucy said aggravated._

_"Your my problem! Your an eyesore! Leave here! Nobody wants you here! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Lisanna roared. Stalking off to who knows where. Leaving Lucy to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. Until she left to go to the guild, and soon everyone surrounded her._

* * *

><p>Everyone was speechless. Some where gawking. All eyes on Lisanna, who was clearly fidgeting in her place.<p>

"Did you do that?" Natsu asked her slowly. Erza, Mira and Gray joined him.

"Why wo-" Lisanna started but was stopped by Natsu yet again.

"DID YOU DO THAT!" Natsu roared at her. He was angry. Lisanna's eyes cleared, showing that she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Lisanna said, holding her face. Everyone in return said 'that's low', 'you made us hate Lucy'.

"SILENCE!You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Makarov roared to everyone. Immediately they felt guilty, and sad. How could they do that? They made Lucy leave. They looked down on her. Made her feel unwanted.

Suddenly the guild doors was busted open once again. Revealing the dark, stormy night. And a panting, worried looking Loke.

"Where's Lucy?" Loke asked them.

"What's wrong Loke? Why aren't you with Lucy?" Makarov asked him.

"She dropped her keys. I didn't feel her magic so I opened my own gate to come here in the human world. Which made me see that she dropped her keys" Loke said. A soon as he looked at everyone, and saw them have a guilty look. His expression darkened.

"What did you do to Lucy?" Loke asked them darkly. Some flinched, some retreated. He was getting imapatient, so he walked towards Natsu and the others. Eyes hard.

"Where is she?" Loke asked Natsu again. His tone dropped again to a cold one.

"We don't know..."Natsu whispered. His fist on each side of him. Soon Natsu felt a punch come to him, sending him back a good feet away from the angry lion spirit.

"If something bad happens to her, you all better watch your back! Because I'll hunt each and everyone of you!" Loke said, stalking out of the guild. Leaving everyone in their place, frozen at what might happen to Lucy.

"Everyone that wants to look for Lucy go, Lisanna you stay. I'll have to talk to you" Makarov instructed. Everyone instantly started running out of the guild, heading out in the stormy night.

_"Lucy I'm sorry!" _Natsu thought as he ran towards her house.

_"Where are you Lucy?" _Gray thought, running towards their usual hangout place. The bridge.

_"Lucy, I'm sorry I doubted you!"_ Erza though, running to Lucy favorite place. The mall.

_"Lu-chan!Where are you!" _Levi thought, running towards the book shops, they always went to.

_"Lucy, I'm so sorry I didn't see what my sister did!" _Mira thought running everywhere, that Lucy and her always went to.

Everyone met at the central plaza.

"Did anyone find her?" Erza asked. All shook their heads. Natsu punched the ground, angry at himself for treating her like trash. Gray was slamming his head on the pavement, still no blood on him thou. Erza felt so guilty that she cried, along with Levi and Mira.

"LUUUCYYY!" Natsu roared. Not caring if they were getting soaked in the storm. Or the fact it was in the middle of the night. They needed to find their celestial mage, that they had hurt deeply.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was, all I see is the dark sky, lightning flashing left and right. It was pretty despite the bad feeling I was having. I want to die, they didn't want me here anyway. I guess I'm really am a b*tch to them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO this is done!DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think? Continue or not? I need those reviews!<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	2. Midnight

**Here's the next chapter! Oh My Gosh! I didn't think the first chapter could make some tear up!I feel so happy when I read everyone's reviews!**

**Answer time!**

**To Ree-Vance : Grimiore Hearts? Myabe!^^ but I think I'll use **Oración Seis **XD JUST MAYBE!**

**And to the others! Thx so much for the lovely reviews!Your giving me a fast time in making the next chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Let's start minna!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

It's cold. Cold like everyone was... I wonder if they're having a good time without me there. Where am I? Did I ran too far? Why do I care anyway? It's not like anyone would go and find me in this storm. Somewhere near her, a twig snapped making her look towards that direction.

"Why is lovely maiden out here in the storm?" a voice asked. It came from the figure that emerged the bushes. Slowly it came forward towards me.

"Wanting to die?" I said or asked him. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do anymore.

"Fair maiden, why would you want to die?" the voice asked yet again.

"Because...I felt betrayed" I whispered. Looking down on the ground I was sitting on. My bangs shadowed over my eyes, where my tears blended with the heavy rain. My chest clenched. My heart was too, crying. I thought they were my family. That they loved me for who I am, and never judged me. But no! I was so wrong. They just saw me as a stranger.

"Your from Fairy Tail I presume?" the voice asked again. Hearing Fairy Tail made me snap my head back at the figure, who was still being hidden in the shadows.

"I was..." I trailed off. Why would he know I was from Fairy Tail?

"Was?Had you left them for good?" the voice continued. He seemed concerned for some reason.

"Yes" I whispered. It seemed like a good reason. And it sounded right in my head. I didn't belong to Fairy Tail, so why would I go back right?

"Would you care and join me then Lucy?" the voice said. My eyes slowly widened. I didn't tell him my name yet!

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, slowly backing away from him. As he advanced on me. Yes I knew he was a guy, that voice was of a guy's voice. Soon my back hit a tree, and the figure was now in front of me. Slowly it crouched down, and made me see his face. Pale skinned, black hair that was like Gray's, and crimson red eyes.

"Have you forgotten about me Lucy?" the man asked, softly he caressed my cheek. Although it was freezing cold tonight in this storm, he was strangely warm. A comforting warmth that matched Natsu's.

"Mi-Midnight?" I whispered. He was suppose to be dead. We defeated Oración Seis, and now I was seeing Midnight. Can I tell everyone something? Because even those from Fairy Tail I wasn't able to tell them. Midnight here is my first childhood friend. Yes he was my friend from my childhood, and we were the best friends that time.

"I thought you were suppose to be dead?" I asked yet again. Placing my hand on his, that was caressing my cheek.

"I thought too, but miraculously when I woke up I was on solid ground. A few bruises here and there, but I was alive. And you know what?" He asked me. His eyes loving as he looked at mine.

"What?" I asked him. Both of us not letting go of each others gaze.

"I remembered the happy times we made" He said. Giving me a grin, that made me smile for the first time, from the harsh past hours I went through.

"Midnight can I ask a favor from you?" I asked him. I could either thank this decision I will make. Or I'll regret it my whole life, but I need to forget the past now and move on. Fast as I can.

* * *

><p>"Natsu sniff her out!" Erza ordered them. All of them were running outside the storm, towards the forest. Not caring about the weather at all, all they needed was to find their celestial mage. They regretted what they did to her, they were blinded by the arrival of their supposed to be dead comrade. Who was in truth alive in Edolas all the time.<p>

Natsu did sniff her out. He couldn't think straight, why was he so blinded by the lie that Lisanna told them. They pushed Lucy away from them. When he saw what Lisanna had did to Lucy, immediately he felt his heart shatter. He knew that he loved Lisanna but as a sister, a nakama and nothing more. But with Lucy that came into his life, when Igneel was still out of his life. And when Lisannna had 'supposed' to be dead was gone. Lucy became his life. And what had he done now? He himself pushed away from his life. Hurt her, made her leave their home.

Lucy's scent became stronger. Telling Natsu that they were about close to her. So he pushed himself past them, and fast. There lone on the vast forest was Lucy unconscious, in the arms of a man he knew. Midnight.

"Let go of HER!" Natsu roared at him. He was about to run up to him, his fist enveloped in fire ready to punch him. But he was stopped by Eza and Gray. Behind them everyone from Fairy Tail was looking at Midnight.

"I said it once!I'll say it again! LET GO OF LUCY!" Natsu shouted angrily at him. Baring his fangs, as his eyes hardened at him. Midnight wasn't affected at all by it. He was once in love with Lucy, but he knew he didn't stand a chance, because he turned bad once, now he had just did a favor she asked from him. He had contemplated on it at first, but the look of hurt, sorrow, and betrayal made him agree. This is what she wanted and he would do anything for her.

"I'll give her back to you guys. But I'll tell you guys this. She asked me a favor, and I complied with her. Once she awakens all your horrors will come true, and all of this was everyone's fault for hurting her. Your betrayal had made her make this decision" Midnight said, as he walked towards them. Handing Lucy to Natsu, that reached for her instantly.

Soon Midnight retreated, vanishing from the shadows of the night. Leaving the Fairy Tail members with an unconscious Lucy in Natsu's arms. Wherein Natsu was starting to panic inside. Lucy was cold from the rain, but she was too cold. Colder that even Gray.

"Guys we need to hurry back to the guild! I think something's wrong with Lucy!" Natsu said to them, instantly running towards the guild. Not caring if he was far too fast from them. He needed their Master's help. _Lucy pleas be okay! You don't know what I'll do without you!_

Bursting the guild doors open, he saw Makarov and Lisanna waiting for them. Lisanna's eyes widened in disbelief. Even Makarov was surprised at the sight of Lucy. Natsu had laid her on a table, where Makarov instantly inspected her. He didn't ask for Mira's help as to see she was horrified at Lucy's sight. Everyone gathered around the table, waiting for their Master's news on Lucy.

Lucy was deathly pale, her breathing was shallow. She was so still as stone. Natsu was impatiently tapping the table with his finger. Gray had somehow stayed beside their celestial mage, waiting for her to wake up. As to say his feelings for her. Erza didn't even eat her cake, instead she took a slice of cake, taking it with her as she seated beside Lucy. She was going to give it to her. That was a first for her, even everyone was surprised. Mira was busy at the bar making Lucy's favorite shakes, and they were plenty say about 14 different flavors that she adored. Levi stalked books in wait for Lucy. She knew she would love them, and also hoped that it would somehow make them friends again. Truly everyone had missed her, what would they do without her. They'd be running around in circles in the dark that was for sure. Because all they did was drive their light away.

Makarov cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. Everyone whipped their heads to him, waiting for Lucy's news.

"Lucy is..." Makarov trailed off, it had pained his heart too. He wasn't able to do anything in time for his child. He had let down Layla, and he was ashamed of himself.

"is?" Natsu asked aggravated. Everyone was.

"Lucy is in a coma!" Makarov blurted out, sobbing as the words left his mouth. Everyone stopped breathing, they couldn't believe it. With one little mistake they did, it gave them a punishment so cruel. Natsu couldn't see anything, he couldn't breath, he sank to the floors. Clutching Lucy's hand tight in his. He cried for the first time in years. He cried, all because he could lose his life. His love. _His Lucy._

Lucy was in a coma. And it was all their fault.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! SO anyone liked it again? Any questions? Hahaha!I felt uneasy in making this! But I need those reviews minna!<strong>

**LIKE IT! HATE IT! REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna! :3**

**~maya14~**


	3. Why?

**I totally love everyone's reviews~! Yeah I know it's just the first two chapters of this story, but the fast and many reviews I'm getting just makes me want to make more and more chapters fast!But of course I can't!Because I need to wait first for everyone's reviews!**

**THX FOR EVERYONE'S AWESOME REVIEWS!And finally!**

**Answer corner~**

**TO grayscandie : Hey you guessed right! XD LOvelots :***

**TO Ree-Vance : I think you guys are reading my thoughts!How come some of you can read what I would think of! But seriously it's cool that you liked it! Ohhh~ I also forgot! I might or may not make Lucy evil~ Dunno yet!Hope you understand thou, but I'm taking a chance on it ^^ Lovelots!:***

**TO aphrodite931 : Now I feel how a beta reader reviews!Scary yes! But I take it all! My teacher in journalism did say that taking comments, or some criticism doesn't mean I totally made something bad right? If I take it positively and improve it I'll manage to make a good one in time ^^ SO! SO MUCH THX TO YOU AGAIN aphrodite931 ! :***

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Let's start shall we!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 days later(Natsu P.O.V)<em>**

Yes, it's been 4 days since I last saw her eyes. Those chocolate eyes that was always smiling at me. Her scent that still lingered fresh on me, somehow changed. The once vanilla, choco butter, had changed to the hateful smell of the infirmary. Medicines, medicines everywhere, and all of it changed the scent I loved most of all. I miss her usual antics when me and Ice brain were fighting. Now I wasn't, I never left her side, if I did it was when I was going home, but sometimes I stayed. I never let anyone else touch her besides Mira. The rest would always visit her, asking if there were any changes. But all I said was NO.

I feel empty. Empty without her smiles,her touch. Her cute blushes whenever I came too close to her, or said some cheesy lines. She would always laugh when I got angry for her talking constantly to Gray. Saying that I was jealous. Yes I was jealous. Jealous because I couldn't stand seeing her laughing more with Ice face, than me. Her best friend. The guy that got blinded by the lie of a childhood friend. The stupid guy that slowly fell in love with her.

"Lucy... Please wake up" I whispered, clutching her hand in mine. Cold. It was cold. The beeping sound wasn't helping at all. Suprisingly the guild had those things for the patient, when they want to keep them breathing. Nothing changed, the beeping sound didn't change. It was steady. She was breathing fine, telling me that she was still alive.

"Hey Lucy, if I told you what I feel about you, would you wake up?" I asked her. I know she wasn't going to answer, but it was worth the shot. Sighting deeply I rubbed circles in her hand with my thumb. My other hand wandered to her cheek, her cold cheek. I missed how smooth and soft it was. Why didn't I see that she was saying the truth? That Lisanna was the lier, and not Lucy. Speaking of Lisanna, I talked to her a couple of times, but I didn't trust her anymore. She lied, and made everyone do this to Lucy. And all we did was run around in her palm, not seeing that Lucy had spoken the truth.

Some kind of best friend I am. A jerk. That's what I am. Maybe that's why I wasn't able to say my true feelings for her. The fact why I was so blinded by what Lisanna said. The fact I didn't stop her from leaving. The reason why we hurt her. _I had hurt her. _Lucy please wake up. I can't stand seeing you like this, sleeping for a long time. Not moving. Acting as if your de-

Why the hell would I think of you like that!I can't! And I won't think of you like that! Luce come back to me! I can't live without you beside me. Here beside me in my life. Forever, for an eternity. Just you and me, can't that happen? Can't you wake up soon and smile at me again.

"I'm so sorry Lucy" I whispered, clutching her hand in mine. As a tear managed to escape from my eye. I didn't care to wipe it away, because my heart was aching, shattering, torn without her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Below the infirmary, Fairy Tail hall)<strong>_

Something doesn't seem right... Why would Midnight give Lucy back so easily? And what was up with that message he said? _"Once she awakens all your horrors will come true" _What on earth did Lucy ask him to do?

"Gray can you think of something?" Erza asked the ice mage that was beside him. In return she got a shrug from him.

"And it has something to do with us right?" Levi confirmed them. Which they nodded to.

"Still... Lisanna why did you do that in the first place?" Gray asked her. Lisanna was seated beside them in a table, where the other Fairy Tail members surrounded them. All eyes turned to her.

"Uh...Uhm..." Lisanna tried to start, but couldn't think of how to start it.

"Tell the truth Lisanna, we wanna know why" Mira said to her softly. Siblings they were, but Mira had kept a close eye on her since the past 4 days. The day that made them look down on Lucy.

"Errr... Because she stole you guys from me?" Lisanna started, but it came out as a question. Everyone was listening to her. Even their Master Makarov was present.

"Stole us?You do know that you disappeared a long time ago right?" Erza asked her slowly. Which Lisanna nodded to.

"So why?" Gray asked this time.

"It''" Lisanna blurted out in a straight line.

"Pardon?" Mira asked her. Everyone was confused too, they didn't get what she said. Breathing in deeply, exhaling all the air she took in.

"It's because Natsu and her was so close together..." Lisanna trailed off.

"So? you were jealous?" Levi asked her. Slowly Lisanna nodded. Making some of them scoff in disgust.

"You wanted Natsu all to yourself, was that it?" Erza asked her.

"Yes" Lisanna whispered her answer.

"Jealousy is a sin, per say envy I presume" Makarov said. Looking glumly at them. Why had he had 'children' that always longed for a loved one? Besides him being their 'parent'. Laughing to himself

Soon they turned their heads up stairs to see Natsu panicking.

"Guys!Something's wrong with Lucy!" Natsu shouted at them, then ran straight back to the infirmary.

Immediately everyone ran upstairs, waiting to see what news had Natsu wanted to convey. And it sounded bad too.

* * *

><p>The monitor that was connected to Lucy was beeping loudly and fast. Her breathing was becoming heavy and hard. Still in her coma this was a sign. Wether she would wake up or sleep forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ ding ding ding! Not good? I need those reviews minna!woooooooooo! I can say that 'The rock city boy' of Jamil is catchy! You know Fairy Tail's new opening!I'm addicted to it! :3<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	4. Forgotten

**Chapter 4 is here!dun dun dun! with just 3 chapter's I got 30+ reviews! ME LIKEY!**

**Answer corner!**

**To cloudy: the other spirits?Well they'll make an appearance here and there ^^**

**And to everyone who spared the time to make reviews THX SO MUCH FOR THEM! SOME GAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTIE!SO anyway! Some of the reviews included some useful suggestions! SO WAIT A FEW CHAPTERS FOR THOSE WHO SUGGESTED! I'LL INCLUDE THEM IN SOME OF THE CHAPTERS FOR THE PLOT!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Ready!GOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy P.O.V<em>**

If being in a cold, dark place was strange. Being here in a room, a bed I was lying down on. Which happened to be surrounded by many people, all of them looking at me, was stranger. Some looked happy, others were about to cry._ Did something happen?_

_Where am I? And why are they looking at me? Am I some kind of animal or something?_

Suddenly someone hugged me. Strong, firm arms wrapped around me. Startling me for the matter. Managing to glance up at him I saw pink hair. Dark eyes filled with happiness, excitement, and... hurt? Finding my voice, I opened my mouth to speak. Until the boy that was hugging me, pulled away, still keeping me in arms length. He was looking at me, a grin plastered on his lips.

"Your finally awake Luce!" He said, hugging me yet again. I didn't move, _who is this guy?_

"Uhmm..." I started off. But was stopped yet again. This time by a short man, that had minimum white hair. Everyone else surrounding me, made a way for him. _Maybe he's the leader or something?_

"How are you feeling Lucy?" the man asked me. I looked at him closely, something flashed my eyes. An image of him happened to cross my mind. _Do I know him?_

Soon everyone had also asked me a question after one another. 'Are you fine? Do you need something? You aren't hurt are you?' These questions seemed to be revolving around them. Somehow when they were asking me these questions a cat. A flying blue cat aw crying, as he swooped down on me. Saying Lucy we're sorry! I felt sad when the cat cried, so I petted his head, calming it down. A few minutes passed and everyone had hushed down. I then made a move.

"Uhmm.. Where am I?" I asked them, setting down the cat, on the bed beside the guy that hugged me earlier. Everyone stared at me again.

"In the infirmary" A girl with red hair said.

"Infirmary? Where exactly am I?" I asked again.

"In Fairy Tail" A guy with black hair, and dark blue eyes said.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?" I asked for the third time. This time their reaction changed. Some looked shocked, others had their mouth dropped. Slowly the short man had stood next to the boy with pink hair.

"Lucy... Do you know who I am?" the short man asked. Scrunching up my nose as I tried to remember. Nothing came up. Shaking my head no. He continued.

"Do you know him?" he asked, as he pointed to the guy with pink hair. Again shaking my head in a no. He took in a deep breath. _It's like he wants to say something else..._

"I am Makarov, your guild master" He said. _Guild master? I was in a guild? Why can't I remember about it..._

"Makarov? Guild master? Uhmm... I think you people have took me in the wrong place... And I don't know any of you" I said slowly , making sure they got all what I said. _Guess what they clearly did! It showed in their face, they were shocked, confused and...sad?_

"Lucy..." The boy with pink hair said slowly. Making me look back at him. His eyes was sharp, dead serious. He seated back beside me, on the bed. As he made his way he asked.

"You don't know me?" He asked, putting both of his hands on each of my shoulder.

"I don't know you" I answered him.

"How the hell can you not know me!" He shouted at me. Both of his hands were gripping my shoulders tightly. I flinched at the pain. Maybe this guys both knew I was hurting because the girl with red hair, and the guy with dark blue eyes pulled the pink haired boy away from me. Who showed hurt and pain in his eyes.

"You really can't remember any of us?" Errr... Makarov asked. I nodded at his question. Feeling tired suddenly, I started leaning back on the stacked up pillows. Makarov was telling everyone something, but I couldn't hear them. My eyelids slowly shut on it's own, placing me back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good work Mira" Makarov said, as she did what she was told. Which was put Lucy back to sleep, while all of them discuss something downstairs. Everyone descended, and found a place to sit.<p>

"It seems that she has amnesia" Makarov said sadly. They were sad. Sad to know that their dear friend had forgotten about them.

"Why?" Natsu asked getting angry. Angry at himself.

"I don't know..." Makarov answered. He would need the help of Porlyusica with this case. No one made any other sound. All of them were having a hard time accepting what had happened to their favorite celestial mage.

* * *

><p>Shallow, broken, false, a shell. Yes she was back, alive and sound asleep. She talked, showed emotion, yet something was missing. Each and everyone knew something had changed. Makarov knew it. Erza knew it, even Lisanna did. Levi denied it. Mira asked Levi's help for finding a cure, if there was one. Gray's head was playing tricks on him, as he presumed.<p>

Yet a lone mage, a fire dragon slayer to be precise, now and forever won't accept it. Even if the world would shatter and come to it's end, he wouldn't allow her to forget them. Fairy Tail, their family. Each and everyone of them. He wouldn't allow her to forget all of those moments they created. Everyone.

_Especially Him_. The guy that would go breaking all the barriers and boundaries in the world, just for her. To have her memories back. Bring her back to her old weird self. The girl that held his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE~ I THINK IT'S NOT THAT GOOD RIGHT? I think because I'm stressing over our schedules at school~<strong>

**ANYWAY! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS! SINCE IT'S THURSDAY NOW HERE! I MIGHT PUT UP A CHAPTER TOMORROW, IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT IS!XD**

**LIKE IT!HATE IT!REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**

**さようなら！good night! :3**


	5. Promise

**Hey minna!I'm back!So sorry for not updating last night, the net was jacking up. Anyway!**

**Answer corner!**

**To The Midnight Shadow Star : I updated!teehee!XD**

**To Koruna : Course I won't betray you!XD**

**To Jeice Lover : Yepers!Loki will be showing up~**

**To Elemental Dragon Slayer : Maybe or not~ Just playing with yah! ^w^**

**To ShiningStellar: It's only writer's block for the ending of 'Be as one', but with 'key's within ice' && 'blazing fire' I'm making some drafts and showing it to my friends, thought I can image them saying to put it up 'cuz it's good. So yeah maybe a few hours I'll put them up after this ^^**

**To Ree-Vance : I don't think I'll be able to use Lucy being in a dark mage for know... But I'll maybe use it in another story~, Oh yeah~ It's their nightmare all right! I'm not telling~ :3**

**THX FOR ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED!LOVELOTS!:***

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail & Hiro Mashima!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Start Start GO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy's dream<em>**

_"Lucy!" They called for me. Their faces smiling at me. Stepping forward towards them, I felt them move. Moving far away from me. I felt my heart crack. Who were they? Why can't I remember them?_

_"Wait!" I called out to them. Still they kept getting farther and farther away from me. I started running, hoping to catch up with them. Running like my life depended on them, why wouldn't they stop? Can't they hear me? This white place we were in, they just kept on going away, with me running for them._

_Slowly they were starting to fade away from my sight. I pumped my legs some more, but no I couldn't go any longer. Panting for air as I stopped. Once I did, I glanced back to the many faces that was looking at me earlier. Horror slowly embedded on my face. They were glaring at me, looking angry the most._

_"We don't need you" A boy said. Slowly they vanished. The once white place, had darkened, replacing into an oblivion of nothingness. Black, cold, empty. A black hole._

_"Don't leave me..." I whispered. Not noticing that tears were already running down my face. I crumpled to the floor, bearing the pain that was in my heart._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>_

I was in her room. In the guild, and it was night time. A long night to be exact. This past 4 days had been dreadful for me. Looking at her back then, she laid lifeless, with the medical things connected to her.

But now it just seemed so different. The moonlight had bathed her through the window. She looked so fragile. I carefully made my way towards her, taking a seat beside her. Clutching her hand, and did nothing else but stare at her beauty. With her not doing anything how can she make me want her? Protect her with my whole life?

It was quiet. Everyone went back home to rest, but I stayed. Like most of the time I did.

"Lucy, why'd you forget about me?" I whispered to her sleeping figure. I know she wasn't going to answer. I wish she did, but before I could take it back. She spoke.

"Don't leave me..." She whispered, still asleep. A single tear fell from her shut eye. Wiping it with my thumb, I caressed her cheek. How I wished she was back to normal, just being herself made me act different around her. Now that she can't remember me, I felt so lost.

"I won't.." I whispered back. Placing a kiss on her forehead. I'll keep that promise. Because if I did leave her, I'd be dead before I could step a mile away. Why? Simple. She held my heart, without her knowing it.

Feeling sleepy myself, I laid my head on the bed. Still clutching her hand in mine. I won't let go of this hand, not tonight. Not ever, if I could. I'll make her remember everyone. _Me._

* * *

><p>Seeing them together made her boil in anger. How can he choose her? How can he be so stupid to stay with her? Can't he see that she forget them?<em>Him?<em>

She'd have to think of something fast, before she remembers.

* * *

><p>On a tree branch, he saw everything he didn't want to see. Her sleeping. Him beside her. A growl managed to escape him, he warned them a few days ago. Still they didn't find her fast enough, that resulted to this.<p>

If he could do anything for her. It'd be keeping her away from the ones that hurt her. He would do this for her a million times over, because he loved and respected her. While she trusted him, that was enough for him to pledge his loyalty to her.

Pushing back his light blue sunglasses, he made his resolve. He'd be back tomorrow and try and make her remember about her spirits, before he would bring her to a place that they won't ever hurt her again.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! SO How'd you guys like it so far? By the way! My schedule for next week will be kinda late! Our field trip is on Friday, so about Wednesday or Thursday me and my friends will buy our foods for the trip, then there's packing!SO yeah maybe I'll get busy! But I'm not going to stop thinking about my Stories!<strong>

**P.S!**

**There's a game here for everyone! If anyone noticed the underlined phrase from the this chapter, guess it! If you guessed right, you'll be in for a big surprise!Trust me you'll like it!**

**Anyway! I know it's short!and not that good!Sorry!^^ I'll try and make it longer in the next one!**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**

****さようなら！good night! :3****


	6. Dream

**Here's the next chapter~ SO the game last time was a failure! The underlined phrase vanished!, so bummer!**

**But anyway for guessing Lisanna and Loke was correct! So in exchange I'll try and post 2 chapters for 'Guilty Heart's' before Friday! or what I like to call our Field trip day!**

**Thx for all the reviews! Also! I might end 'Be As One' tomorrow when I get home! Key world might!**

**Disclaimers: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail! Standard disclaimers applied!**

**2-0-1-1 Go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's dream<strong>_

_How'd that happen? Did I miss something? I know I was with her the whole time. So how come she was talking happily with everyone. And why were we outside the guild? And why is the sky looking glum as ever. _

_"Lucy!" I called out to her. Like in a movie when, she slowly turned around to face me. She had on a bright smile, but once she saw me. Her smile vanished, and was replaced by a sad one. Her eyes started to glisten, fast at it appeared, so did the tears. Those crystal tears fell from her delicate face._

_Everyone around her, moved away. All surrounding Lisanna, while they gave Lucy an angry look. While I stepped forward towards her. But as soon as she saw this, she trembled backing away. I can't let her go again._

_"Don't be afraid Lucy, I'm here for you" I said again. Hoping she would get my message. But no. She shook her head vigorously, she didn't want to listen. What the hell Luce! You need to listen to me! I thought. Just as I was about to say this to her, I found her running. Running fast away from me._

_"Lucy WAIT!" I shouted to her. Running myself too, hoping I could catch up with her fast. I followed hot on her heels. Just a little more and I'll catch her. The sky thundered, lightning flashed. I need to get Lucy!_

_I pumped my legs faster, and soon I saw her. But she was crossing the street, while wiping her eyes. Kill me now! Why'd I have to see a truck heading her way. Act fast Natsu!_

_"LUCE! WATCH OUT!" I shouted, running as fast as I could. Until my world stopped. No. No. No. No! It was like I was watching a slow motioned movie! Lucy snapped her head back to look at me, I wish she didn't. Because at that moment, the truck slammed into her. Sending her body a few feet away from it, while the truck stopped moving. The driver ran out to her, calling 911 immediately._

_While I numbly ran to her. The horror, why why WHY! Lucy was lying in front of me, a pool of her blood splattered around her. She was pale, paler than a ghost. No this can't be happening! Crouching down next to her, cradling her in my arms._

_"No, stay with me Lucy!" I shouted at her. Vaguely she smiled at me. With much effort, using her dainty hand, she caressed my cheek. While I unconsciously leaned more to it, wishing that it was warm like it always was, but now it had gone cold, and getting colder by the minute._

_"I guess your finally happy eh Natsu?.." She said. Slowly the sky had started to cry. It was still weak, like a weeping girl. That wasn't were I was focused on. It was on Lucy. Her eyes started to dim, the light from it was vanishing._

_"No, no, NO! Don't go Lucy! We need you! I need you!" I shouted again, wishing that she could just be up again, slapping me for all I care. Just let her leave please._

_Still she smiled, her heart warming smile that I loved. Her hand was slipping due to the wetness from the faint rain, and from my tears. Yes I was crying. I clutched it, placing it back on my cheek._

_"Natsu you lier, I don't belong here right..." She whispered. Then nothing. She wasn't breathing anymore. I felt her hand slip out of mine, dropping to the cold concrete cement on the road. Her smile remained. Her eyes still open. There was no more shine in it. It was empty, cold, and blank._

_"No, no, no.. Lucy.. Lucy.. LUCY!" I shouted hoping that it could bring her back, no. I wished this didn't happen. NO! Lucy! Don't leave me! You can't just die like this! I need you Lucy! Please.. Just please breath, speak, anything. Anything just come back to me._

_"Luce... I'd do anything..." I whispered to her. I won't accept it. This didn't happen right? She can't leave me like this right? Right Luce? The sky cried harder. It was crying with me. How can a split second be so long? Why?_

_"I love you Lucy" I whispered. Crying my eyes out. Along with my heart, in this cold, dark, rainy evening. Lucy laid lifeless in my arms, still I cradled her. As her blood drenched my clothes, my arms. Everything was drenched in her blood, and it was painful to see how much blood there were. And all belonged to Lucy. My love. My life. My everything._

* * *

><p>Running out of time was out of the question. Because he had all the time in the world. It just didn't go along with him, and gave him something that could tamper his whole being inside out.<p>

Nothing could compare with the pain of losing someone so special to you. Especially knowing that, that person didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it here! SO what do you guys think? Continue or not? I need me those reviews minna! Grammar errors sorry if there are!<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14**

****さようなら！good night! :3****


	7. Missing & Loke

**Hey minna!I'm back! Weeee!So sorry for the long wait! Last thurs we went shopping on the things we'd bring to our trip! And friday was our trip!Then saturday me and one of my bestie went to places again, you know to kill our boredom!And that brings me back here this sunday!It's updating time!**

**THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I didn't know that this story could reach out to anyone!But anyway still many thanks to all!**

**Disclaimers: Hiro Mashima && Fairytail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**3...2...1.. GO!**

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up in a jolt. Sweat was pouring out of him, his breathing was hard and rigid. His heart pounded loud in his chest. That <em>dream.<em>

"Lucy" He whispered. That dream was so vivid, almost real to be exact. And god knows what he'd do, if that were to happen. Blood everywhere. Lucy's body was in his arms, limp, cold, lifeless. Oh God please don't let that happen. His life now was already in chaos, and if Lucy did di-. He'll follow her wherever she is.

Natsu glanced at Lucy's bed, and instantly froze. Lucy wasn't in bed. He was sure he had slept beside her, guarding her as he slept. So why...

"Lucy?" He called out. No answer. Where was she? It was still early, the sun still wasn't up. And she was? That wasn't right. She doesn't wake up until the sun light hits her, like it always does.

Immediately he got up from his chair, bolting out of the room and into the guild halls. No one was there, except Mira at the bar. Nothing can be heard, except his footsteps echoing the quiet halls. Walking quickly to Mira, he asked.

"Mira have you seen Lucy?" He asked immediately. Not even sparring a good morning to her, because of his nagging feeling.

"Good Morning Natsu, and no I haven't seen Lucy" Mira said, giving him a confused look. Upon hearing those words, his eyes widened in horror. _This can't be happening!_ He thought.

"Natsu what's wrong? Did something happen to Lucy?" Mira asked worriedly now. Seeing Natsu start to shake was something unusual to her.

"Lucy's...msing..." Natsu mumbled. Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Pardon?" Mira asked, clearly confused at what's happening to him.

"Lucy's MISSING!" Natsu blurted out, slamming his head hard on the bar. Mira quickly stopped him from getting on the inside she was panicking herself.

"Natsu please calm down, we'll find Lucy!" Mira shouted at him, making sure he heard it. Which he did, but a couple of minutes later he was back to frantically slamming his head on the table. She'd have to call Erza and the others quickly. And fast before Natsu goes nuts.

* * *

><p>Her sleeping figure never missed the chance to capture his eyes. Her golden locks hallowing her porcelain face. Her breathing slow and even, anyone can tell she was sleeping soundly. Her snuggling in the soft mattress she was sleeping on. How he wished she did that to him.<p>

He had managed to bring her to his place. No one can come here, except spirits that is. But in this case, he had managed to bring her through the permission of their king.

In his mind, he couldn't help but see the images he hated to see. It was earlier when she was asleep in the guild's infirmary, while a certain dragon slayer stayed with her, holding her hand in his. Kissing her forehead as he made his way to sleep. But before that he caressed her cheek like a lover would do. And he knew they weren't together. Still the look in the dragon slayer's eyes told differ. The dragon slayer had feelings for his master.

He would be happy if his master was happy, but the thing is she wasn't. Because of them. Her team. Natsu. That stupid jerk! He had her, yet he still let her go. So much for holding something dear to him.

While he was busy thinking of things to kill the said dragon slayer. The blonde had stirred form her sleep. Still he was in deep thought. So this made the girl rub her eyes awake, slowly she sat on the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked, snapping the boy out of his day dream. The moonlight had bathed her, making her look like a moonlight maiden. Yes it was night, and all day long will it be. Because they were in the celestial realm, where sunlight ceased to penetrate it's fortress.

"My place. The spirit world" He answered, not letting his eyes leave her gorgeous sight. Clearly she was confused, making her tilt her head slightly.

"Who are you?" She asked yet again. She felt something inside her. Telling her that she somehow knew him, but who was he? And why does he look sad?

"I'm Loke" He answered. Wrapping his arms around her figure. She was not sure what was happening, but instinctively she wrapped her arms around him as well. Both feeling contented with the presence of the other. He was happy she wasn't afraid of him, like she was to the rest of their guild.

* * *

><p>One guy missed her dearly, it was killing him on the inside. But the other guy had his hopes up again. The girl he loved and respected had returned to him. And this time he wouldn't let go of her again. Because if he did, he'd be back to step one with her being his master, and him the spirit that pledge loyalty to her to be her guardian, a shield, and a friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So it's done minna! Anyone liking it so far?Me needs those reviews! Also I'm not gonna make any more promises on account I can't make some come true!But If I have a spare time I'll post a new chapter on what story comes in my mind!Mainly because I make drafts at school ^^<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14**

****さようなら！good night! :3****


	8. Note

**Hey minna!I'm still surprised at how many the reviews I'm getting each chapter for this story!And I'm updating now 'cuz I haven't updated this week, ehhh been busy, our test are coming fast, next week will be long tests!Then after that week it'll be our periodic test!HATEIT! So I apologize for updating so long!**

**ANYWAY! Some are picking Loke, some are picking Natsu!And that makes me laugh in joy! :3**

**Anyway!Thx for the many and awesome reviews!I love each and everyone of it!**

**Disclaimers: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**hugs, and kisses for everyone!START!**

* * *

><p>Miles and miles apart. Why did she have to be taken away from me? I know I've been a jerk to her, but why'd <em>he<em> have to have her? If I just knew how to get there, I'd gotten Lucy in an instant! But the thing is I don't know how to get there!

Ohh wanna know what got me so mad? It's because of that stupid lion! Can you believe it! He left a note! A freaking note!

**_Loke's note_**

_Who ever is reading this I just want to say that I took Lucy to the spirit world. _

_Don't bother thinking of how to get here, there's no way for a human to get here. _

_But to answer the question who's reading this, I asked permission from the spirit king, which he obliged to._

_Also I have no plan in bringing here back. In case any of you forgot! Your the reason why she's in this condition of forgetting everyone, so in exchange I'll be the one who'll bring those back. But first things first, we her spirits , will come first._

_See yah!_

_- Loke, Leo the Lion_

Loke! You stupid idiot! If I ever see his face again, I'd be killing you the instant I see him! No! Wait! I'd interrogate him first on how to get there, then kill him. Hmm.. That doesn't sound so bad.

"Natsu, calm down. Being angry won't get her back" Erza said to him. She and the others, mainly everyone had come when Mira called them. Saying that Lucy had gone missing.

"Why should I?Aren't you worried about her? That she won't remember us!" Natsu shouted back at her. So what if he talked back to Erza. He didn't care at the moment, because all he could think of was how to get Lucy back.

"Don't you dare think I'm not worried about her!But all we can do now is wait, and hope that she'll remember us, with or without us with her at the moment" Erza answered back, her voice ending in a whisper. Soon she was sobbing quietly at a corner.

Natsu felt bad, and immediately sat down on a table. Where Gray, Levy and the few others had seated on. However Lisanna had a devious smile on her face, while she looked at them from the banister.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you bring me here again?" Lucy asked the person beside her. Who had ginger hair, that was of a lion's mane. With dark blue sunglasses, that wears a suit. Both of them had been talking earlier in the room. But now they were going somewhere and she didn't know where too.<p>

"Just Because" Loke said, grinning to her. Lucy looked at him confused, more to say she was giving him the look just-tell-me!

"And where are you taking me?" Lucy asked again, as they continued walking. Buildings left and right, houses and stores can be seen. A bakery shop eventually caught her eye, but Loke just pulled her along telling her that they'll like where they were going.

"We're almost there" Loke said, continuing to walk ahead of her. He saw the place they were suppose to arrive at, so he dashed ahead making Lucy jolt.

"H-Hey!" Lucy shouted at him. Soon she was running after him. Nearing him, the surroundings changed. City to forest trees, to the clear ocean sea. It's waters shined like diamonds were dancing on it. She loved it, it was everything she could ask for.

"Like it?" Loke asked her from behind. How'd he get there? Well while Lucy stared at the view in front of her, he sneaked up on her. Effectively she didn't notice him.

"I love it" Lucy whispered. She saw something similar about this place, but from where? Though she was having thoughts about the place, Loke knew about that memory.

It was when Natsu and her went to the beach during the sunrise, a week after their fight with phantom lord. You know the usual bonding time with a friend, at partner. Or what Natsu always says a _nakama. _Even then when he was still afraid of Lucy knowing that she was a celestial mage, like Karen Lilica, his ex owner. He still felt kind of jealous when he saw them that early morning. And each images of them together, just kept popping up in his mind.

"Ne Loke I like it here" Lucy said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, she was giving him a warm smile. Like the time she had helped him remain here in the world.

"Really?" Loke asked, excitement eching from it. Lucy giggled at his reaction.

"Yeah, but I kinda feel lonely" Lucy whispered, low enough for Loke to hear. This made Loke grin.

"Don't worry there are some people I want you to meet" Loke said, taking her hand. And practically dragging her to somewhere again. Still he managed to whisper out "Sorry for not being able to help you, when you were hurt".

"What was that?" Lucy asked him.

"Nothing~" Loke lied, laughing to hide the un-sureness in his voice. No more words were spoken. That is until Lucy saw the bakery shop again, and immediately ran towards it like a kid. Making Loke sigh, and run after her.

Hell be taking care of her... For now that is. Hopefully nothing else happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Mehhhh I know it's bad~ Not so much happened right? I know! Ughhhh, I don't have any inspiration in a while so I can't make good chapters! Uwaaaahhhh! too much thinking is bad for me! XD<strong>

**anyway~**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	9. Spirits

**Hi minna! I'm back yet again! Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! Let's see... Last week we had straight long tests, also me and my friends were kinda busy practicing for an audition... Anyone knows the starhunt, the one with the koreans with it?Yea that one! Anyways wish us luck? ^+^**

**Then I again, I wasn't in the mood to type new chapters in XD, my laziness was kicking in again hahah! SORRY MINNA!**

**anyway let's try and make a good chapter shall I?**

**Yes! Start!**

* * *

><p>"Snap!This bed is soooo comfyyyyyyy!" Lucy said like a kid, dragging letters here and there. The bed she was on now did feel like cotton candy. Aside form that her new friend Aries was beside her, smiling at her reaction.<p>

Not too long the door opened, revealing a girl with pink hair that was dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Hi Virgo!" Lucy squealed, sending Virgo a bright smile. While Virgo smiled and bowed in return. Lucy pouted at her action.

"Virgooo, no curtsing~" Lucy sing sang, earlier she had asked Virgo to stop the curtsing and other things that related to treating her like a royalty. Which she is, but seems like she's tired of it.

Virgo and Aries laughed at that. The two spirits still wasn't used on how treating Lucy now. With the addition of her not remembering them as her spirits. Like what Loke said earlier to them.

**_Flashback_**

_"We're here!" Loke said, while pulling Lucy inside the mansion they had stopped in front of. Lucy loved the place, it's historical feel made her a girl that lived in the past. Where mysteries and myths started._

_"Hey who's house is this?" Lucy asked, still admiring everything around her._

_"Just someone's..." Loke trailed off. In truth the mansion belonged to him. Being the leader of the 12 gold zodiac keys had it's perks, but still he thought of letting the other zodiac spirits live in his mansion. So as to 'ahem', keep eye on Lucy's spirits. Still she hasn't found Capricorn, Pieces, and Libra. Well so much for the 12 zodiac keys being together._

_"Hey Luc-" Loke started, but stopped when he saw Lucy was no where near him. Great... How the hell can I lose sight of her? No wait! Since this place is technically her's being her spirits place, I guess it's safe! But to be sure... I need the others help._

_"Nii-san!" a voice called. Loke whipped around and saw Virgo. Originally he had asked Virgo to call him nii-san, mainly the reason would suppose to be cute or appreciated by Lucy. Yet it just gave her the creeps, not that it wasn't that bad. But it did send Loke, sobbing for a minute or two then 'poof!' he was back to his normal self, when Lucy tried to comfort him with a hug. Which just lead to that day, a happy yet bruised face Loke._

_"Virgo! Great timing! I need your and the others help!" Loke said immediately. About a minute or two all of Lucy's spirits was before him. Waiting for his explanation._

_"Spill Lion, me and scorpio are going on a date, right Scorpio~" Aquarius sang , while she hugged and faked sobbed on Scorpio. Of course the oblivious guy Scorpio is he just comforted Aquarius. Making Loke sweat drop at the couple. How can this couple be in their own little world so much?_

_"Righttt... Wll it's simple, find Lucy" Loke said plainly, not wanting to go up and downs just to say something so simple._

_"Lucy-chan?"_

_"Hime?"_

_"Lucy!"_

_Some of them shouted right in his face. Some saliva flied in his face, which he calmly wiped away. Yet he could feel his blood boiling._

_"Yes, find Lucy" Loke said again, keeping his temper in. Taurus bolted out of the room, shouting 'Lucy's nice body, I'll find her!'._

_"Why'd you bring her here and lost her huh!Stupid Lion!" Aquarius shouted at him, dragging Scorpio with her to find Lucy. What the heck!Why is she such a bi-polar girl? Loke thought._

_"Nii-san I would like to know too, as to why Hime has been brought here?" Virgo asked, along with Aries by her side. The three of them were left, while the others just bolted out of the room, not bothering to listen to the story._

_"Well... Long story short, something happened to her back at the guild, and I just don't want it to happen to her again" Loke said. Bits and pieces of the events that happened these past days just popped in his head. Quickly he shook his head to rid the images, and looked at the two spirits before him._

_"Just when you see her, don't be too surprised" Loke warned the two._

_"What are we suppose to be surprised of?" Virgo asked again. While Aries looked like she wanted to say something, but just kept quiet._

_"The thing is...well...She doesn't remember us" Loke said. Sadness showing his eyes. Yes it was true that Lucy had forgotten about her spirits. But Loke would do anything just to make her remember her spirits. Most especially him._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ne ne Virgo, where's Loke?" Lucy asked her, still not getting up from her position on the bed. Aried had excused herself to get the three of them something to eat. While Virgo stayed with Lucy to keep an eye on her.

"Nii-san said he'll just visit somewhere" Virgo answered her, finishing with a smile. This simple statement made Lucy tilt her head in confusion.

"Doko?" Lucy asked.

"Himitsu~" Virgo sing sang. Then petted Lucy's head like a little girl. While the latter pouted like a child, but didn't ask any further.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Loke P.O.V<em>**

He watched as the idiot paced around the guild. Her old team sat quietly on a table, a gruesome, yet solemn look etched on each of their faces. The other guild members wasn't quite themselves as well. Watching them from the tree branch, he had enough.

He jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground like a cat. A few steps and he was in front of the door, opening it like he did in the past.

Silence greeted him. That is for a few minutes. Until-

"Where's Lucy?" a voice violently asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done? I think! I'll try and make more chapters this week if I can! I'm not really in the mood to study this week XD<strong>

**Anyway LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**Japanese Translation:**** Doko - **Where, **Himitsu - **Secret

**R&R minna!~**

**~maya14~**


	10. Portal

**Hey minna!I'm finally free!No more test!Gosh!This week was too much for me!I didn't like the tests at all! I'm wishing to pass it!XD, but the good thing is that no classes next mon and tues! then we don't have classes this thurs and fri!wooo! I'm Free!**

**Anyway so sorry for the long wait! But I'm still glad that this story is getting many reviews! **

**To FallenAngelGirl96 : Yeah it's Natsu!;3**

**To the other reviews thx so much!LOVELOTS YOU ALL!:***

**Let's go! S-t-a-r-t!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOKE's P.O.V<strong>_

"Where's Lucy?" a voice violently asked him.

He looked ahead and saw the person. It was none other than the fire dragon slayer, Natsu.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Loke asked him. Crossing his arms on his chest, he glowered at him.

"I DID! and I freaking wanna know HOW TO BRING HER BACK!" Natsu roared at him, his fangs bared out. Fire surrounding him. But this didn't even make Loke flinch nor get scared, it just made him stood his ground more.

"Like hell I'd tell you idiot" Loke answered, smirking at him. Oh Loke's dark side is coming out. He's having fun making Natsu boil in anger.

Natsu's eyes were hard, like an eye of an angry dragon. Unconsciously Natsu readied his stance to fight, where as Loke did the same. Both boys readied their stance, waiting. Waiting. Until they heard the droplet from the faucet splash on the ground. Instantly the two had disappeared from their place, already dashing towards each other. The fight had started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I'm so bored!Loke went to some place and he didn't even bring me! Then Aries goes and 'says' she'll get us food, yeah she did, but after that she excused herself again and went to finish something. Then a few minutes of chatting Virgo goes and goes out too! Everyone's leaving me! And I feel so lonely!

Still... I think being left alone has it's perks. Say no one gets to restrain me. Next is I get to wander around the place. ANd lastly I met other people!Ohhh! Let's see! I met Taurus, who in truth was really a cow! That surprised me!but he was a pervert! I had to ran away from him, to get him off my back!

Next was Gemini! Ehhh not really people, but they are sooo cute!Two blue aliens! And they can even shape shift to anything they want, just by getting close! That's so cool!

Next was Sagittarius and Cancer, Sagittarius was cool! He can shoot any target at a precise shot! Thou, I think he likes cosplays!Ssshh!Don't tell him I told you that! Then Cancer was, err ebi? Still his name was cancer, but the ebi confused me for a moment. He has great skills in cutting hair! I tell you he can be a professional hair stylist!

I also met Plue! He's such a cute white doggy!With a big carrot nose!He's so cute I can just hug him all day!

Ohhhh! Also Horologium and Lyra! Lyra has a pretty voice! I like how she sings. Then again sometimes I fell asleep, or was I just sleepy? Moving on! Horologium was a clock thingy! Yet he can talk! Still he can come in handy when something scary happens.

Well there's also Scorpio who happened to be a rocker type. Also he can be funny sometimes, just the things he's saying sometimes is plain funny. I think he has a screw loose on his head~

Lastly is Aquarius! The water woman! She can be so confusing! First she's mad, then turns happy immediately! I think that's how she and Scorpio are compatible!Sshhh!She'll kill me!So please don't say anything!

Anyway with all of the people I met got jotted down, that leaves me here back, walking in a hallway. Have I mentioned that Aquarius was the 'nice' one to threaten me with a tidal wave? Yeah I wouldn't want to die right there, so that just made me run away while I was happy talking to them. But keep this a secret between me and you, I think Aquarius has a soft side! She just hides it too well!

Well anyway! Have I mentioned that I was walking in the hallways? I think I did right? So I was heading straight to my room, but a door caught my eye. Per say the door was a darker color that the wall. Which was beige, then the door turned to a brownish color, like it didn't belong there. Which may be the reason why I was intrigued by it.

Opening it I saw nothing inside, it was completely clean. That is... When I saw something like a black ball in the middle of the room. It was just floating in mid air. True I was scared, who wouldn't be right? but.. I felt something was urging me touch it. And wouldn't you know, before I could think properly, I was already in front of it. My hand zoning on it.

Maybe following my instincts wasn't all that great, because it practically sucked me in. I screamed in fright, I didn't know what was happening. It sucked me in, slowly, then eventually it got faster and faster. All I could think of was one thing.

_LOKE HELP ME! _I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the guild<em>**

Everyone was now pulling Loke and Natsu away from each other. Both of them had few scratches here and there, but each of them had blood trailing down the side of their heads. Some was starting from the neck. Still the two raging teenagers anger didn't waver. They still had fuels in them,even when about 3 people each had to restrain them, no one could calm them down. Until-

"LOKE HELP ME!" a voice echoed the room. Instantly Loke stopped. He knew that voice by heart, but how would he hear her from here on Earth Land? and was she in danger?

Out of no where a portal opened in front of everyone, throwing a blonde teenager out of it. The girl had flew straight to a shocked dragon slayer. Making the two crash a few feet away from Loke, that landed hard on the ground.

Slowly the girl clutched her head in pain, but ignored it as she observed her surroundings. She had been here before right? And what was that black thingy? Looking around she saw a familiar face. Immediately she scrambled to stand up, smiling brightly at the face she had seen.

"LOKE!" she shouted.

She started to run to him, but was stopped when someone had grabbed her arm. Pulling her into a warm hug, and strong chest. Securing her into place.

"Lucy..." the guy whispered. His voice, sad, ecstatic, and loving.

* * *

><p>If I didn't leave her, she would have to be here now! Gosh! Why did I have to be such a dumbass now? Don't tell me I got it from the stupid dragon slayer!He already has my love one!NO!I need to get her back!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's done! I need to tell everyone something! I think my brain came up a random chapter!XD well that's something I think?<strong>

**ANYWAY! LIKE IT!HATEIT! REVIEW IT!**

**Review fast, so I can hopefully put up many chapters before next week Wednesday!^+^**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~ **


	11. Back

**Chapter 11 is here~ shalalala! Boredom strikes again! I have nothing to do!And I still have 3 days to go!XD**

**Anyway!Review time~**

**To AuburnLove : Awww!LOVE YAH TOO!:***

**To Jeice Lover : Seriously! I think you have my brain!XD you always get something right when you think what's going to happen the next chapter!BTW is it a good thing or a bad thing when I took the spirits grandness?Totally LOVE YAH!:***

**To Oharu chicken : Maybe everyone just wanna tease everyone with the whole cliffhangers! Kidding! :))**

**To misstory5120 : An Earthquake?Ohh my GOSH! Are you okay? Hope not many casualties happened there! ^_^**

**To ShiningStellar : I think you'll gonna like Natsu again ^^ or is it just me XD**

**TO EVERYONE! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!I hope you won't get tired reading this story!:3 LOVELOTS YOU ALL!:***

**And with this let's start!**

**Spell it with me MINA!**

**S-T-A-R-T!**

* * *

><p>"H-Hey!LET ME GO!" Lucy shrieked, as she struggled out of her captor's arms. While the latter just hugged her tighter, making her know that he wasn't going to let her go.<p>

She trashed in her captor's arms. She clawed his arms,punched his chest, tried kicking him, and tried head butting him. All of her efforts had no effect on him. And it also didn't help with the heat that was rising up and up. She felt dizzy due to the heat,her strength was diminishing every second from her.

Her breath became uneven, like something was stopping her from gaining more oxygen. Her eyes were already blurry, but still with her last few strength's, her eyes landed on Loke. Who was looking bewildered, and angry at the same time.

With her last few breaths she managed to whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"_L-okee...Hel-p.._" She whispered. Until she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu's P.O.V<em>**

_.Lucy! She was here!Like really here! Here in my arms!_

"H-Hey!LET ME GO!" Lucy shouted. She sounded scared. Why would she be scared? Was someone after her? No wait! She still hasn't remembered us? And how come she first saw _LOKE _and not me? When she practically landed on me? Even now when she's here in my arms, she's only looking at _him._

It hurts. It hurts Luce. Look at me! Not at that jerk who stole you from me! No wait! I'll take care of you then. And sorry in advance Luce, but I'll have to make you sleep for know.

Slowly I raised my temperature higher and higher. I felt her breath become uneven, her struggles stopping, and her eyes showed dizziness. Through her dizziness, her eyes landed back on _him._

"L-okee...Hel-p.." She whispered. Until she fell limp in my arms, falling into sleep. Maybe giving her the 'heat stroke treatment' wasn't such a good idea. But I had to do it, to keep her from escaping me. And going back with that jerk.

"Let her GO!" Loke shouted. Glaring daggers at me. He shook in anger, as he saw Lucy in my arms. I smirked at him.

"I'm not giving her back to you, EVER" I shouted back at him. I hugged Lucy tighter to me. That's when he snapped. He literally growled at me like the lion he is. His stance like the predator he is, and me his prey. Or that's what he thinks, which wouldn't be true at all. Not on my life.

He was about to start running to me, when Gramps stopped him.

"Loke, please leave for now" Makarov said to him. Loke turned slowly back to him.

"Are you serious?That _thing_ has Lucy in_ his freaking filthy arms!_And you expect me to just LEAVE HER?" Loke shouted at him. He was acting like a baby if you ask me. I'd love to punch the living day lights out off him. But being the kind master Gramps is, he was calm and collected.

"For now Loke, you'll see her again" Makarov said, patting his back. Grumbling to himself, he nodded in understanding. He looked back at me. Anger clearly seen in his eyes.

"I'll be back for her, Watch you back _reptile_, and don't you dare hurt her any further" Loke said through gritted teeth, with so much venom in it. The others around us shivered from the words that left his mouth. With that as his final words, he turned towards the doors, leaving the guild.

* * *

><p>It hurts. Nothing can compare to the hurt one can feel when you can't help that person that reaches out to you. <em>Help<em>. That single word. It clenched his heart. He'll be back for her. He'll keep his promise to help her. But for now his heart ached for her. Seeing her in the arms of another was a nightmare, that he didn't want to see ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finish~<strong>_** Is it bad?or good? I'm getting paranoid!**

**Well I just got back from my friend's birthday celebration, so I think it was fine~ It was also freaking raining so much!It looked like we took a bath in the rain!Still it was fun!XD**

**Anyway~ LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!:3**

**~maya14~**


	12. Him & Her

**Hey guys!I'm back!and I just want to say... I'm so SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE THIS PAST DAYS! I got busy doing reports...sucks yeahh.. Our teachers gave us reporting on our whole 2nd grading, I'm glad I'm already done with all my report ^^**

**Thx for all the lovely reviews!all that 145 reviews are much appreciated!I'll make up to everyone for not updating the past days!Hopefully I keep that promise ^^**

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!****

**Because It's starting, starting!GO!**

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I think you should bring her home first" Makarov told Natsu, who was still hugging an unconscious Lucy.<p>

Loke had been asked to leave due to the current situation that might erupt into a mayhem of a fight, that might result to wounded hearts of two guildmates, or rather close friends. Yes close friends, for different reasons.

"Okay" Natsu answered. Walking through the doors. As the sun began to set, making way for the night. And leaving the guild with worried people inside.

"My oh my, this is turning too much of a trouble for them" Mira said taking in what had happened.

"Yea" Erza agreed with her.

"But what are we gonna do with Lu-chan now?Loke will be back to get her, that I'm sure of. And she still doesn't remember us" Levy said.

"Shall we try and make her remember us?" Erza asked them.

"But what if she remembers us, and gets scared?" Levy asked a possibility that may in fact come true.

"True...Master what do you think?" Mira asked their beloved Master. That had kept quiet through the whole conversation.

"If you truly care for Lucy, you wouldn't force her to remember you guys, instead you'll help her with everything you can" Makarov answered them.

Everyone had listened and took in what their Master had said. It's true Lucy was back with them, but she still doesn't remember them. Perhaps fate was still playing with them?

* * *

><p>Natsu arrived at her house, her still asleep in his arms. He settled her in her bed, once he was done he sat beside her. Watching her sleep sounds like a stalker, but could you blame the guy?<p>

His one important person vanished from his sight a few days ago. But he was glad that she came back into his life. So what if she still doesn't remember them?Him? He'll never give up. Not in a million years. As long as he knows there's a way to make her remember him.

She stirred in her sleep, slowly her eyes fluttered open. Looking around she was in a room, a room that was somehow nostalgic to her, but she couldn't put her tongue on it. Her eyes wandered around the room and landed on a figure beside her.

A guy with pink hair that she saw last time. He looked so fragile at the moment. Asleep like a baby, the moon's light also helped the effect, making him look like a baby that got sent down to earth. Wow that sounded cheesy! Moving on! He fell asleep, while watching me?

That was so sweet!But I'm still wondering where am I?and who is he? Maybe he knows right? Well that can wait later. I'll give him some time to sleep for now.

I'll take a bath for now. Clothes... Whoever this house is I'll be borrowing some clothes!

* * *

><p><strong>~A few minutes later Natsu woke up~<strong>

"How the hell did I fell asleep?" Natsu asked himself. He looked around and noticed something.

"Luce!" He shouted. Frantically he got up from the bed and started looking for her in the kitchen. room? Nope. Downstairs?Nope. Oh god! Don't tell me Loke got her again?

**~Upstairs~**

"Well that was a good bath!" Lucy exclaimed, while she dried her hair as she got out of the bathroom. The first thing she noticed is that the pink haired guy was gone.

"I wonder where he went..." She asked herself, taking a seat on the bed. The moon was high up in the sky, a whole moon, shining brightly. She hummed as she watched the stars twinkle. As if winking at her, knowing she was looking at them. It was peaceful. But every peacefulness has its disturbances. For instance-

The bedroom door opened or more like it was blasted open.

Her shocked expression could only stare at the figure at the door. The guy she was wondering where he went had appeared.

"Luce!" He shouted. Immediately he ran towards me tackling me on the bed I was on. So picturing it you would see me on the bottom, and him on top of me. Adding a blushing me. Yeah that's some picture.

"Uhmm?" I started, but words wouldn't form from my mouth. He got off me, but grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Luce..Don't ever leave me again got it?" He ordered me. I didn't know what to think, neither did I know the guy. But the funny thing is that I nodded at his request. A tugging at my heart too.

"Hey...who are you?" I asked him. He pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. His intense stare made me blush, and the bad thing was that I knew I was blushing because of a guy that I didn't knew.

"I'm Natsu, and your My Lucy" He said, smiling at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as he said that.

"your-" I tried but stopped when I felt his lips on my forehead. My mind was confused as hell by this time.

"I'll make you remember me Luce, I won't give up" He said. His voice so sincere, worry and sorrow seeped through it. I didn't know him that's for sure. But one thing is...

He's Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having MAJOR MAJOR mental block!Ooohh my god! This is so not good... anyway..some suggestions would be great minna!^^ thanks again for all those that had made reviews and still are planning too!Your reviews won't be in vain! Grammar errors sorry if there are!XD<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna?**

**~maya14~**


	13. Not that!

**Hey guys! I have good knews! Classes got suspended so! I wanna take this opportunity and make an update? Did any of you anticipate a early update? Hopefully there are!^_^**

** I wanna end this story! But just don't know when and how! But anywho!Hope I can end it well, unlike my other story that still isn't finished! XD**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! Standard disclaimers applied!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My plan was perfect! But that snotty slut just had to come right back when I haven't started it! She's gonna meddle with everything I set up for me and Natsu! He's focus will be on <em><strong>her<strong>_! And not **ME**! Seriously? Why'd they want**_ her_** back anyway? What's so good about her? All I know is that she took my place when I was gone! Yet I came back and what? She didn't leave! Where's the logic in that?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsu was now happily walking towards the guild. His good mood was because of a certain someone. And she goes by the name Lucy.

Earlier before he left, they talked about random things that she asked, which he happily answered. Remember? He'd do anything to make her remember him.

Well.. For all Lucy knew that he'd answer honestly she smiled at him. A sincere smile. The smile that Natsu always loved to see from her. Now Lucy was asleep at her house, asking Natsu to do her a favor of telling the others that she'll be happy to get to know them too. Like she did with Natsu.

Leading us now to a happy Natsu, who has entered the guild. Everyone greeted him like usual, he in return did too. The usual can be seen Mira at the bar serving customers. Erza eating desserts 'ahem' cake. Gray naked as usual his clothes scattered almost everywhere. Cana drinking a whole barrel. Levy reading her books, with Jet and Droy watching her in delight. Everything was normal except-

"Hi Natsu" a voice said. Natsu turned to the voice, but of course he knew it even without turning. Lisanna.

Lisanna was standing in front of him with her usual smile.

"Yo! Do you need something Lisanna?" Natsu asked. Of course he didn't trust her like he did his whole life, because of the incident with Lucy. Yeah it was all because of trusting each other. And both of them, no. All of them were the cause of what happened to his beloved partner.

"Yeah...Uhmm.. Would you mind eating breakfast with me? You know like the old days" She shyly said, fidgeting her fingers like a child scared of being scolded. Showing him a tiny smile. Natsu of course wasn't that keen on planting the hatred inside him.

"Sure!Just once wouldn't hurt, right? Let's go!" Natsu said stomping to a table they usually sat on. Lisanna followed him. No one noticed, but the tiny smile she showed Natsu earlier, was now a smirk. A mischievous one at that.

Lisanna sat across Natsu. The food was already there, being Lisanna she brought and made them for him. You know her 'ahem' crush over Natsu is still there. And she plans on making him her's.

"What's with all the food? I don't eat that much, do I?" Natsu asked her. Of course being dumb he didn't know how much he ate. Not like it mattered, right? He can't get fat in an instant. For all we know he's like other people eat many, yet doesn't get fat. And I think that has it's advantages and disadvantages. Well let's just put it that he's just fit.

"Well I don't know, but do you like it?" Lisanna asked him sweetly. He clearly didn't wait of her answer to his question, and just digged in. Completely oblivious to the plan she's making in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

Wow! That was a good nap! I haven't slept that like in years! I wonder why? Well a little shower would calm me, then I'm off to the guild!

**_A few minutes later..._**

Wasn't that just the best shower ever! Not to go to the guild!~ I wonder if Natsu's there!

Hey!Don't get all gushy with me! I just like being in his presence... It's like there's something so comforting being with him. Like when Loke was with me. By the way... I wonder where Loke is?

And I didn't notice that the guild was a little bit far away from where I stayed, and whose house was that anyway? Too many questions! I'm getting Natsu to answer everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Natsu and Lisanna<strong>

"Well that was nice! Thanks for the food Lisanna! I gotta go get Lucy" Natsu said standing up from his chair. Which Lisanna immediately stood up too, looking panicked.

"Maybe you can stay a while Natsu? You know we can catch things up" Lisanna offered.

"Sorry Lisanna, but I want Lucy with me. I still need to make her remember me" Natsu said, heading towards the door.

'Oh no your not going back to that slut' Lisanna thought. Her last resort would have to be that.

"NATSU!" Lisanna shouted, running to him. It happened all too fast. No one ever expected it to happen, not even Makarov, Mira or Erza.

While Lisanna was running up to catch up with Natsu, she slipped on a few drops of Cana's beer. Plunging herself on to Natsu. Or should I say On his LIPS. They didn't move, no one did. They were shocked to move an inch.

While the guild doors decided to open at this moment, stood a girl with blond hair.

"Nat-" Lucy started, but stopped as she saw the scene in front of her.

Natsu and Lisanna on each other's lips.

Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes watering. She shacked, but why? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to get away from there. And so she did, she ran out of the guild as fast as she can. Rain instantly fell, darkening the surroundings.

What he saw made him instantly pull away from Lisanna, immediately running after Lucy.

"Lucy!" I shouted as I ran after her.

The sky thundered, lightning flashed. No it's like the dream I had. Please no! Anything but that! I don't want to see it again!Don't take her away from me!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's done! How is it? BAD right? I'm stuck on thinking new plots to finish this story! But of course I need your reviews for that ^^<strong>

**It's effing cold! I wanna hug a huge teddy bear!Anyone hug me? o/o**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!:D**

**~maya14~ **


	14. Realization

**Hey guys I'm back!Have I told anyone I liked number 14?^+^ well this is chapter 14!And I can either end it now or the next chapter!WOOOO! ****And thx for all the lovely comments!**

**Review time!**

**To Panda24 : I'll try not to make it a tragedy ^^**

**To Oharu chicken : Dude~ You can't kill Lisanna, I don't really own her ne? ^w^**

**To BlueeMoon : I don't actually know where that certain scene came from, but maybe the K-drama's I watched kinda rubbed on me hahah XD**

**To Blaze Takishima : Lucy dying? Noo... I love her too much for her to die, but you know.. No one knows ^^ LOVE YAH!**

**To NaLu Seirei : OMG! IKUTO is one of my kitty CRUSHES! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!:***

**To the other reviews!Thank you so much for all the reviews, and support I got from each and everyone of you!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! STANDARDS DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"LUCY!STOP RIGHT THERE!" Natsu shouted. Lucy's running figure in front of him, however didn't stop. Instead she tried to go faster,as much as her legs can take.<p>

Natsu's insides were clenching, his heart beating loud in his chest. His past dream had scared the shit out of him, and now? Now he was experiencing the start of it. What if it happens? He won't take it that well will he? OF COURSE NOT! Lucy is precious to everyone in the guild, her spirits, and specially for him.

Really? Was fate playing tricks with him? Could the surroundings be any more helpful? Not really.. If both of them were running in the cold raining night, just like his dream had, there was a possibility that he'll lose her this time. Right? Or was that just a figment of his imagination? But really there is a saying that, what happens in a dreams may come true.

And for once in his life besides seeing Igneel in his dream, which he wished came true. He'll trade it all, just don't let his dream about loosing Lucy come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the guild<strong>_

*SLAP*

"Lisanna! How could you do that!" Mira asked angrily at her sister that she had just slapped.

"I didn't do anything wrong Mira-nee! Is it that wrong to kiss someone you like?" Lisanna answered back, while she was holding her cheek that her sister had slapped. Tears refused to be shed, but was almost, almost ready to escape her eyes.

"But can't you see Lisanna? Natsu loves her! Can't you?" Mira questioned, she was crying.

"I CAN!But it hurts okay?... Even back in Edolas, their counterparts were just like them..." Lisanna whispered. She was crying her heart out this time.

Everyone was watching the fight of the two take-over siblings.

"Back in Edolas... Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu were just as close like Natsu and Lucy here in Earthland...And it got me thinking what if, I wasn't sucked in Anima that I'd be with Natsu Dragneel..." she trailed off. Mira felt the pain and sadness her sister was feeling.

"Then one time I got news from the guild, that Natsu nor Lucy still hasn't told each other what they feel for each other. So I grabbed the chance and did everything I could to make Natsu notice me instead of her... I know it was wrong, but I love Natsu Mira-nee! And it hurts to see a future without him!" Lisanna finished, shielding her eyes with her hands as she dropped to the floor.

Mira cradled her, the pain from loving someone that was in loved with another can match the pain of someone dying. But of course she also loved Lucy. She was like a sister to her, when Lisanna was gone.

"I know it hurts Lisanna, but can't you see? You also hurt Natsu, when you did that to Lucy" Mira said, smiling at her sister as she calmed her. And it came to Lisanna 'what had I done?' she thought.

* * *

><p>"LUCY!STOP RUNNING!PLEASE!" Natsu shouted at her. Lucy heard it clearly but refused to stop. Why? Simple, her memories came back.<p>

She didn't notice that she was about to cross the street, because she was wiping her tears away, while the rain kept falling like her tears. But Natsu saw this, and so was the truck that was fast approaching her.

Natsu's eye's widened at the scene he was seeing, just like his dream. In his dream he shouted her name resulting in Lucy looking back at him, while the truck slammed her body hard. The only thing he could think of was...

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed as she backed away from the wall of fire that appeared in front of her. The truck passed her, not scratching her even a little.

While Lucy stood in front of the fire wide eyed,and surprised. Strong arms encircled her waist, his breath panting hard from running after her.

"I'm glad I managed to stop it from happening Luce" Natsu whispered. Lucy's legs felt like jelly, she missed the warmth Natsu always gave her. Even if they were outside in the cold rainy evening, Natsu's warmth always did overcome it.

"Don't leave me again Lucy...I -"

* * *

><p><strong>I WANNA STOP HERE! YOU KNOW ENDING THE STORY THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULDN'T HURT RIGHT ^+^<strong>

**It's done!WEll this chapter that is!Don't worry the last chapter is the end!^^**

**ANYONE LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~ **


	15. Goodbye

**Hey minna!It's the final chapter!Yieeee!I'm so happy my exams are done!Also!I'm gonna miss this story!**

**All the reviews from the last chapter Princess Happy ,NaLu Seirei ,BlueeMoon ,Okyptos,ShiningStellar ,AquaticSilver ,Blaze Takishima ,OPFAN ,Panda24,Footster26 ,Oharu chicken ,lunalovegood67 ,Chocopipe ,Melyin,AngelKnightKaoru , && kamari13 !Thx for the awesome reviews!I LOVE YOU ALL!:****

**Disclaimers: FAIRY TAIL && HIRO MASHIMA!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**This is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers of this story!And also to my awesome bestie group! SFF! I LOVE YOU MUCH GIRLS!:****

**Enjoy the final chapter minna! ;))**

* * *

><p>"Lucy I...I don't want to lose you!Not now, not ever" Natsu said, tightening his grip on her, giving her the message that he wasn't planning on letting her free.<p>

"NO!Let go of me!Natsu!" Lucy shouted, pinching his arms in hope of loosening his grip on her.

"What if I don't?" Natsu whispered behind her.

Lucy bit her lip, she didn't want to answer his question. How come of all the time she had to remember all that happened, it had to be when _they_ kissed.

"You will because..." Lucy trailed off, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Because?" Natsu urged her to continue. But the answer he got, just those simple words stopped his world.

"Because...I don't want to be near you anymore" I whispered. I felt his grip loosen, and he became stiff after hearing those words. I took that chance to pry his arms off me, backing away from him at the same time.

I looked at him through the rain that was pouring hard on us. He was looking at me, as if waiting for something.

"Why?" He asked, hurt was clear in his voice.I smiled sadly at him, my tears still kept rolling on my face.

"Why?Your really asking that? baka Natsu...I'll tell you thou" I took three steps towards him. Now I was standing in front of him, I used my tippy toes to reach his ear.

"I can't stand being near someone who hurt me, that made me feel unwanted, but..." Lucy started trailing off as she wrapped her arms around him.

"..even if I felt all that, I still loved you Natsu, that time until now, but I can't be with you so..."Lucy whispered her answer, letting go of him. Making a space between them, as she gave him her smile.

"Goodbye Natsu Dragneel" Lucy whispered, backing away from him. Letting the space between them get wider and wider, as she ran away from him.

Leaving our favorite dragon slayer, standing in the cold rainy night as he stared at the celestial mage that stole his heart, yet made it stop with just those words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>_

_Natsu you stupid idiot! Baka!Baka! BAKA! Why'd you have to kiss her? Of all the person you had to kiss in front of me it had to be Lisanna? The girl that controlled all of you in the palm of her hand._

_I can't make up my mind Natsu! I know I said my goodbye, but in truth I didn't want to! I still love you my stupid dragon slayer! But I hate you at the same time! _

_You really hurt me! You shattered my heart when you didn't even stop me from leaving the guild. Then you shattered my heart when you kissed her. That scene just made all the memories coming back to me like a typhoon. And you know what I'm glad I met you._

_The person that saw me when I ran away from home. The person that brought me to a new family. The person that made me fall in love for the first time. Natsu all of that was you. And you'll always be in my mind...especially in my heart. Goodbye my idiot dragon slayer._

"Lucy how about a last goodbye to the guild?" a voice stopped Lucy from running. Her running brought her to the cliff side. Her chocolate teared eyes looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Loke..." Lucy whispered. Loke smiled at her,arms wide open. At this gesture it just made Lucy cry more, standing up she ran towards Loke's open arms.

"W-Why'd all of it had to happen? If all of it didn't happen we could...we could!" Lucy cried hard into Loke's arms. Loke rubbed her back, saying soothing words to make her stop crying.

"could have been together!" Lucy cried her heart out. Loke knew this time that he lost her. He lost to Natsu, because her heart just longed so much for him.

"Come on Lucy let's say our goodbye's to everyone" Lucy said, carrying her bridal style, while she cried and cried.

* * *

><p>Loke wants to see that beautiful smile she always has, and one thing would only make it come back. Even if he was going to be hurt in return, atleast he made that stunning smile come back.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

"Goodbye" Lucy whispered.

Goodbye? No! Don't say goodbye Lucy! Don't leave me like Igneel did! I won't hurt you again!

"I won't..." Natsu whispered. _Really you won't hurt her anymore? While you already did?_ a voice said.

"I said I won't, I'll never let her hurt so much again because of me" Natsu answered. _No you won't. Your already too late, she's gone and it's all your fault!_ the voice said.

"I'll find her!" Natsu shouted, he sniffed Lucy's scent and started following it. He saw the building, as soon as he did he pushed his legs faster he knew it. She was there and he'd stop her from leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>_

The guild doors opened and revealed two persons. One was a guy holding a girl. And all the guild members eyes were on them. It was Loke and Lucy.

Loke set her down as both of them went towards their Master. Who was sitting in the middle of the room.

They reached him and Makarov looked solemnly at the two. He had a feeling that something will go wrong.

"Master, we are leaving" Lucy said, she wasn't crying anymore, but tear trails was still present. Lucy just gave him a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" Makarov asked, hoping that she would say no.

"Yes we are" Loke answered before Lucy could.

"So I guess this is goodbye Master... And to everyone too, thanks for all the time you spent just for a girl like me" Lucy said looking at Makarov first, then at the rest of the guild that was watching like hawks.

Levy started crying, along with Mira. Erza refused to shed a tear, but you could see she was about to cry herself. Gray stopped mid-walk towards Lucy. He was about to apologize for what happened, but froze when he heard what she said.

"Bye minna" Lucy said, giving them her smile that they loved. Lucy was about to reach the door when all of a sudden someone came running in.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, he was panting hard. Lucy stared wide eyed at him.

"I-I have to go...LOKE!" Lucy shouted as she made her way, but stopped when Natsu blocked her way.

"Move out of my way Natsu" Lucy said harshly as she could, but Natsu saw through her wavering voice. He stepped forward only to be a foot away from her.

"I won't let you leave Lucy" Natsu said, wrapping his arms around her. Lucy stiffened at his touch.

"I have to go okay? I don't want to see you anymore" Lucy whispered as she started struggling out of his grip. Still Natsu didn't let go of her.

"Let g-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"I love you" Natsu said. Lucy's eyes widened at what she heard.

"I love you!I love you!I love you LUCY HEARTFILIA! So please...please don't leave me" Natsu continued.

"I-" Lucy was once again cut off.

"Follow your heart Lucy" Loke said, giving her a smile that just clearly showed approval. Lucy's eyes watered at this, but she still tried pushing Natsu away from her.

"Lucy I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused,be happy with Natsu. I know that you love him so much more than me" Lisanna went near the two, her eyes showed complete sorry and acceptance.

"We too are very sorry Lucy, punch us as much as you like" Erza said, behind her was the rest of the guild.

"Everyone doesn't want you to leave, so do I Luce. So don't leave me ever again" Natsu whispered hugging her tighter. Finally Lucy's tear descended her eyes as she hugged him back.

"I'm not leaving" Lucy cried into Natsu. Natsu too was crying, it was a rare sight for everyone. Some too were crying at the sight of their favorite celestial mage crying.

"Yeah your not, because if you do I'll find you even when your at heaven" Natsu assured her. Pulling away from her at arms length.

"Baka you can't go to heaven" Lucy said, smiling.

"Weirdo your my heaven" Natsu said as he leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Lucy's eyes closed as she kissed him back, her last tears leaving her closed eyelids.

* * *

><p>The guild erupted into cheers and shouts, crying and congratulations. No one left. No one died. The Fairy Tail family is complete once again. Their only celestial mage had remained with them. Their family. Team Natsu. And most especially she remained with Natsu. So all in all it was still a happy ending right? ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S FREAKING DONE!DID ANYONE EVEN LIKE THE ENDING?<br>**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~  
><strong>

**oO. All rights reserved (October 22, 2011) .Oo.**


End file.
